moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
New Andorhal
|Row 4 title = Location|Row 4 info = Western Plaguelands|Row 5 title = Status|Row 5 info = |caption = New Andorhal is built atop one of the first sites besieged by the Scourge during their invasion of Lordaeron. Veterans of the Third War believe the grounds cursed, a superstition Lazarus has capitalized on.|imagewidth = 325|Row 6 title = Population *Total *Garrison|Row 6 info = 2,400 375 |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} '''New Andorhal '''is a military settlement within the Western Plaguelands controlled by the Army of the Truthful, lead by Lord-Protector Lazarus of Andorhal. It is notable for being the last population center in the Western Plaguelands remaining under the Truthful's control, along with its treacherous geography. History Situated on the northern route leading to Andorhal proper, the partly rebuilt watchtower overlooking what is known today as ''New Andorhal ''possesses a bitter legacy. Once stationed by Lordaeronian forces purported to be the earliest witnesses of the the newly risen Scourge's incursion, they were among the first unfortunate victims to be slain and turned to the ranks of undead. Survivors of the massacre recount the terror that struck during Andorhal's twilight, leading many to believe the grounds cursed beyond redemption. Due to its relative infamy and unease surrounding the general area, New Andorhal has since been given a wide berth by many, save for the Scarlet Crusade. The still smoldering crater and scorched woods that remain are indicative of the extremist faction's drastic measures of eradicating the undead. Fiery Aftermath Plaguelands surveyors often assume New Andorhal's terrain to be another area affected by a devastating surge from Light's Wrath, though this conclusion remains to be corroborated. Documents from Hearthglen's archive containing orders from several high ranking officials, among which include notable influences of Truthful doctrine Inquisitor Laurena Holcomb and Councilman Ithel the Shrewd, refer to the location in specific, sanctioning the use of particularly destructive means in order to eradicate the Scourge and potentially compromised forces there. Due to many members of the Crusade frequently purging debriefing records, the mission's final report has long since been destroyed. Lazarus of Andorhal Though the salted earth would seem nigh uninhabitable for most, Lazarus' intrepid, arguably insane retinue immediately sought out the land as a perfect plot upon which he would house his burgeoning forces. The inhabitants of the newly declared 'Scarlet haven' of New Andohal became mostly comprised of the displaced crusaders of Hearthglen and northeast Felstone. Description Due to the efforts of the Cenarion Circle, the Western Plaguelands' diseased and dead flora has been renewed in a verdant, lush bloom. However, there remains many lingering scars; the festering rot endemic of the toxic effect of the Scourge's plague cauldrons, and the charred ruins left by the Scarlet Crusade's callous methods to purge the land's blight. New Andorhal is a particularly egregious example of the latter. Though daylight is no longer clouded by an ever-present overcast of smog, the region still exhibits a notable eeriness. Gnarled canopies of blackened, barren limbs hang limply over the scorched earth below, soot and splintered debris peppering the dry soil, ashen soil. Though this runs a salient, yet rough trail paved of jagged gravel beneath a shallow valley, leading to the primary outcropping of New Andorhal proper. A grim welcome awaits outside the initial gatehouse as a macabre display of cadavers--either marred by brands of flagellation or outright cruelty--hanging from posts the outer posts or impaled atop the outer palisades. Despite the crude ramparts reinforcing the inner compound having an almost bandit-like ruggedness, many worn banners of the Scarlet Crusade proclaim a firm sense of allegiance among the motley bands of displaced soldiers and minutemen. Not all of New Andorhal's vistas are forbidding ruins, however. Vigilantly guarded by Lazarus' personal champions whom he refers to as the White Knights of Andorhal, a fortified settlement and barracks surrounds a small acreage of fertile ground, producing a humble yield of crops. Furthermore, skilled masons have been employed to tirelessly restore the central landmark of the fallen watchtower in its original glory, striving to instill a sense of pride and accomplishment with a lofty monument of Lordaeron's past. Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Kingdom of the Light Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Andorhal Locations Category:Western Plaguelands Locations